Rub Down A One Shot
by alikat224
Summary: Friends and Family plan a surprise for the star crossed lovers. This was a Friday Night Flash Fic for RTN so I apologize if it ends rather abruptly but those are the rules 1 hour


**FNF#41: Rub Down**.

Prompt: "I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel." _~ Maya Angelou_

_Disclaimer: Just to be fair cause I have an hour and have no idea where this will go….expect Rated M for smut but don't be surprised if there is none._

_Jason had a long day. It was his last appointment and he'd be able to go get his Corona with lime and sit on the veranda at the tiki bar. He loved it down here at the island. No one knew who he was; no one was looking for him. And more importantly, no one knew that he was a trained killer._

_Two years prior, his time had run out. He was close to being sentenced for life in the murder or Lorenzo Alcazar when he and Sonny came up with this plan. Since then, it's been smooth sailing. _

_Literally_

_Jason always had the medical background. He didn't know it but it just came naturally. Something that Jason Quartermaine gave to him. So with that in mind, he figured he'd study while sailing the world for the first year. Then he'd settle on one of the remote islands off of his and Sonny's main island._

_And he did just that. He decided he didn't want to do anything that a medical license would require. After reading a lot of books on Aromatherapy, Massage Therapy and Reflexology, he decided he would open a small spa at the smaller island's hotel and only service those that visited._

_This served many purposes. First, he'd have something to do that he could always get out of if he needed to go do a job for Sonny. Yes he still remained Sonny Corinthos' enforcer. His right hand man and truly the brains of the Corinthos organization. He had a way with numbers and his rational and logical thinking out weighed Sonny's and even Bernie's. He just could not be a visible partner in the business anymore._

_He preferred it that way._

_Secondly, he would get to meet many women. He refused appointments with men, eventually hiring a female masseur for the men that traveled to the island wanting spa services. He understood other men's desires for a massage. However, HE was not going to be the one that performed the task. _

_He hated being touched._

_This brings us to Spinelli. The poor kid nearly got himself killed within the first month after his "Master" fled the country. And over fifty percent of the time it was at the hands of his own boss, Mr. Corinthos, Sir. After a long talk with the Cuban mafia head, Spinelli was on a round about trip to Paccos, the island just to the left of Puerto Rico owned by CMJS Holdings that was touted as the most exclusive, sought after vacation destination in the world._

_And no guest was allowed on the island without a personal invitation._

_Spinelli fled first to Paris, where he spent four months setting up different European operations for the company. Then he was off to Brazil where he met up with a certain chef that needed a new line of work. "Chop Chop" was the nickname of the South American version of Jason Morgan himself. Except she was a woman, and she was exquisite._

_Oddly she and Spinelli hit it off from day one and after a few more law eluding stops, they wound their way to Paccos to help Jason open Jaques Martinique Resort Spa._

_A year had gone by and the fifty bungalow resort had been booked solid from day one. Their chef was world renowned, even if she scared the hell out of anyone who complained of her cooking. The operations of the resort were intended to cater to every need, to which the resort manager, a Mr. Grasiadei Hopeir who everyone called "Grassy". Then the spa was run by a handsome man with a spectacular build. Eyes bluer than the lapping waters on the white beach surrounding the resort and golden hair and a deep island tan._

_Stone Masters was known across the world but only to the filthy rich. And getting an appointment with him was harder than getting an invitation to the elusive resort._

_So when Elizabeth Webber was given the gift of the trip along with an appointment at the exclusive spa with masseur Masters, she thought she was dreaming._

_But then, Nikolas was a prince. Surely he could swing such an invitation. And her best friend was going with her to boot. They were taking the kids for two glorious weeks. The first week they would leave on Nikolas' yacht and the second week they would moor on the south side of Paccos._

_Nikolas was arranging for his nanny and Alfred to join them so that Spencer, Cameron and Jake had proper supervision while he and Elizabeth enjoyed the resort islands adult entertainment. At Seven, six and four the three boys could be a handful and lately, Elizabeth had been looking like she was ready to pull her hair out by the root._

_Lucky had married Rebecca, Emily's look a like, and Nikolas and Elizabeth took solace in each others friendships to help each other cope. It was odd. Lucky got along with the woman so well but Nikolas and Elizabeth just could not find common ground with the woman for the life of them. They tried for some time but finally just resigned themselves to no longer be part of Lucky's life because as usual, Lucky focused solely on Rebecca._

_Finally, Elizabeth stopped trying to even keep him an active participant in Cam and Jake's lives. They were too old and understood when Daddy stood them up or when the lady that looked like Aunt Emily was rude to them. So, one and a half years after Jason disappeared, Elizabeth split all ties with Lucky Spencer._

_Nikolas and she remained good friends and because of the deficit in both of their lives, they also became surrogate father and mother figures in each other's children's lives as well. However, that's where it stopped._

_One ill planted kiss after a bottle of wine opened up the discussion that led to the realization that neither wanted anything more than friendship._

_So here they were, heading in to the lobby of the Jacques Martinique Spa, just off the main entrance of the main hotel, restaurant and club. Both had appointments for mud masks, kelp hair rejuvenation with hot oil, mud baths and the Bowen Therapy Massage, which they both chose simply because of the name and their favorite person, Emily._

_After the mud bath, Elizabeth was taken by a small island girl to the steam room to loosen the mud. Then the woman took her in to apply the hot oil then wrap her long chocolate tresses in kelp. Finally she walked Elizabeth into a small room with soothing jazz playing from a small stereo system. It smelled like some sort of flower. The woman told her it was Neroli which combined with Ylang Ylang reduced anxiety, lent to strong emotional support and also helped with heart palpitations._

_"I suppose if this masseur is as hot as everyone says he is, he needs to have __that__ to help keep from all us clients form having heart attacks, huh?" Elizabeth laughed as she stripped from her robe as instructed and then laid down on the warm table._

_The woman smiled but said nothing as she raised a steamed blanket up over her body up to her shoulders and then took another steaming towel and wrapped her entire face except for her nose and mouth._

_Elizabeth laid there for a few minutes waiting and wondering how anyone would know that this masseur was so good looking if they were all wrapped like this. However, she was enjoying the time alone, in quiet and completely relaxed too much to let her mind wander too terribly much._

_Even though she hadn't really dated since Jason left, she knew eventually she would. Matt was a fun distraction until the younger man started getting too serious. She wasn't in love. Honestly, she wasn't sure she could be._

_Not like she felt where it came to Jason._

_She'd never love like that again._

_Lost in her thoughts she nearly screamed when two strong calloused hands touched her shoulders. She grabbed at the blanket when the stranger started to pull it down but the man in a thick guttural baritone voice explained that he was Masseur Stone Masters._

_She relaxed and allowed the man to lower the blanket._

_Many times Jason would have a client that brought back memories. That elicited similar emotions that Elizabeth did but usually one look at their skin or sound from their lips and the feeling would disperse._

_As he worked the body oil into the woman's muscles, he noticed the tiny mole just to the left of the crack where her arm met with her shoulder blade. Then the creamy alabaster of her skin. He worked her muscles in the circular, rolling pattern as dictates with the Bowen technique. His senses became all too aware of the woman below his fingers._

_"Turn Over" he practically whispered and when she did, he saw the pouting lips. Perfectly bowed and pink._

_He couldn't help himself. It was like he was in a trance and as he lowered himself to brush his lips across hers she heard him._

_"I've missed you Elizabeth"_


End file.
